1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device that mounts electric components and optical components using a multilayer structure substrate on which a wiring pattern is formed between layers.
2. Background Art
In the past, for example, as shown in JP-A-10-242505, an optical transmission device has a mainstream structure in which wiring boards and optical components are mounted and sealed on a package that has been separately prepared. Further, in the case of using a surface emitting or receiving element, for example, as shown in JP-A-2003-195123, a structure in which an optical path conversion component that may require advanced positioning may be cited.